


Congratulations Are In Order

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: There and Back Again [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fili and Kili are still cats, Gen, Good Uncle Thorin, Not Canon Compliant, Thorin can't believe his neffies are that grown up, Thorin experiences gratitude, a new scheme looms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Fili and Kili have finally accomplished what they set out to do: Thorin has pledged his feelings for Bilbo and (miraculously) Bilbo returns them.Lucky for them, Uncle Thorin doesn't mind all the meddling they had to do to get him there.
Series: There and Back Again [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Congratulations Are In Order

**Author's Note:**

> We are so sorry for how long it took to put this up. Between two different sets of school, real life, and setting up an independent account, it's been busy.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with There and Back Again; we hope you enjoyed the ride!

“Well, we’ve finally done it!” Kili said, flinging himself carelessly onto the end of Fili’s bed. They had separate rooms, but they shared so often it was mostly pointless. Fili looked up from his book and smiled.

“Yes, we did, but I think Bilbo had more to do with it than you give him credit for.”

Kili stuck his tongue out. “Pish, we worked harder than he did. Months of convincing Thorin, followed by weeks on the road, watching them pine away, and then all the other kinds of waiting! I think we deserve a congratulations.” He rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin on his hand.

“Congratulations, brother,” Fili said absently, turning the page. Kili wasn’t fooled. His big brother was just as pleased as he was. He just felt like being difficult.

“Maybe Thorin will make us heroes of Erebor!” 

“We’re already heroes of Erebor, Kili.” Fili rolled his eyes. Kili sprang up and struck a dramatic pose.

“Heroes of Erebor and put up big statues,” he said, pretending not to have heard.

“That would be useful, if a dragon ever came back,” Thorin said unexpectedly. Kili lost his footing and tumbled off the bed. Fili dove after him and they both ended up on the floor. That was Fili, though. He always had Kili’s back.

The brothers untangled themselves and stood up. Kili tried to match Fili’s attentive posture, but there was too much excitement bubbling through him. He shifted, unable to stand still, and Fili stepped on his toes.

Thorin surveyed them, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed the serious expression. Kili knew his uncle and Thorin really was pleased with them. He stepped forward and wrapped them both in a hug.

“You are the most interfering, unshakable, and determined dwarves I know,” he said quietly. “Thank you for helping me.”

Thorin touched both their foreheads with his, a gesture of warmth that he rarely indulged in. Kili beamed and flung himself back on the bed.

“What now? Are you going to plan a wedding or wait to learn more about Hobbit customs? We can help. Bilbo told us all about the Shire while we were waiting for you. He loves telling stories so much, he’d probably tell us everything without even suspecting!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Fili said, sitting beside him and putting a hand on his head. Kili held very still. A hand on his head could easily go from a nice pat to an ensnaring cage of doom.

Thorin coughed and turned red. “Nothing of the sort,” he said, in an attempt to restore his dignity. 

Kili shot upright. “What? The King Under the Mountain can’t just have an unmarried lover! You’ll start a scandal.” He stared at Thorin with wide eyes.

“Be logical, brother. Imagine what they’d say if he had a married lover,” Fili commented dryly. Thorin turned a deeper shade of red.

“Oh, you’re right!” Kili nodded vigorously. Most dwarves wouldn’t care of Thorin wasn’t married to Bilbo, except a few traditional prudes, but their uncle liked to fondly consider the brothers as the small children they had been years ago, and they always delighted in shocking him.

“Enough of that!” Thorin choked out. “I am not going to rush into anything, no matter how you shove me, so leave off. Besides, Bilbo may not… want to.”

“Nonsense,” Fili said. “He loves you just as much as you love him. Being Bilbo, he won’t want to rush things either, so there’s nothing to worry about. Give yourself some credit, Thorin. He didn’t accept those bracers out of pity.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Kili said. “How are we going to have a proper wedding with Bilbo? You know he’ll try and make it small. It just won’t be possible.”

“Not to mention, what we’ll have to do if he wants any of his family,” Fili agreed. They looked at each other and nodded in unison. This was the next great test of their skills: to have a plan in place so that Thorin and Bilbo wouldn’t have to do much of anything when they did finally agree to get married.

“Good night, both of you,” Thorin said pointedly. He’d finally turned back to his normal color, at least.

“Good night!” Fili replied. Kili jumped up and quickly gave his uncle another hug.

“Good night, Thorin. Don’t forget to pass it on to Bilbo.”

They both laughed as Thorin fled the room.


End file.
